


Have Dessert First

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Smut, complete and total porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Sniffy's and the music list. Non graphic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevieve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=genevieve).



Title: Have Dessert First  
Author: alianora  
Rating: NC17  
Spoilers: Written in the Stars  
Summery: Well, we all wanted the smut between Sniffy's and the music list. Have some. Non graphic.  
Written For: [](http://genevieve.livejournal.com/profile)[**genevieve**](http://genevieve.livejournal.com/), as a VERY late gift for being generally fabulous. :)

 

He couldn't believe he was sitting here with her. Here, in Sniffy's Tavern, with a tattered horoscope back in his wallet, and her, sitting there, smiling, and looking just as bemused as he felt.

He almost thought it was a dream.

Almost.

Because he had thought about pinching himself, but just when he had been reaching for his arm, she was reaching for his thigh.

He was pretty sure his brain shut down, as she was still smiling at him and looking perfectly innocent.

Of course, it wasn't a dirty touch. Nope. Her hand might be on his thigh, and her thumb might be rubbing circles on the inseam of his pants, but this was their first date, which is why there is absolutely no way her hand would be sliding a few inches higher and teasingly squeezing...anything.

How was she eating? How was she forming words and prattling on about the mating habits of salmon? How was she twisting her hand like _that_ without straining her wrist?

If it weren't for the fact he knew she wasn't using her left hand for eating purposes, he would honestly look under the tablecloth to make sure it was really her.

Oh no. It wasn't really her. This was some sick joke. A sick joke with really flexible wrists.

Of course, she had that look on her face. That really innocent look that meant she was either about to do something really outrageous, or already was.

Her fingers were brushing the part of his anatomy that had no interest in dinner, and his fork slid out of his fingers when he jumped, and he ended up having to look under the tablecloth anyway.

And that was definitely Lorelai's hand. Which was connected to her arm, which was connected to her shoulder, which meant he could see down her shirt as she bent over to help him, her hand leaving his...thigh.

He didn't like that she wasn't touching him anymore, but he really couldn't find anything to dislike about the view. Especially because it really didn't look like she was wearing a bra.

And now she was smiling at him in a way that made those same parts of his anatomy look forward to dessert. Which he had waiting in the diner back at Stars Hollow.

Lots of chocolate involved, his mind babbled. Lorelai likes chocolate. And strawberries dipped in chocolate is a rather messy task and he had been hoping to feed them to her and lick off some of the chocolate which could lead to licking in several places and now she was leaning forward a little more and her breasts brushed his arm, and she was either really cold or really not wearing a bra, but whichever, his brain focused on the outline of her nipples and growled _dessert_ and other parts of his anatomy stood up and cheered at that idea.

And then they were leaving, and he really couldn't remember much about it, except that he was pretty sure that Mazie was laughing at him as she gave him boxes with their uneaten dinner and the bottle of champagne, but he, his brain, and all of his anatomy are entirely too focused on the idea of dessert and Lorelai's nipples. Together, preferably.

He is fairly sure that Lorelai is a little distracted too, as she almost knocks over the host on the way out the door. But Lorelai's lips are teasingly close to his, and his dessert is pressing lightly against his chest, so he leans her against the passenger side door of the truck and kisses her, his hand on her hip, pulling her closer.

Lorelai laughs against his mouth, and does this thing with her tongue that makes him weak in the knees, so he retaliates by sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt and rubbing his thumbs on the silky skin of her stomach.

The sound of a car door slamming breaks through his dessert fogged brain somehow, and he pulls Lorelai off of the door and into one of his arms as he attempts to kiss her thoroughly and unlock the door of the truck at the same time. At some point, the boxes have gotten misplaced, but he can't bring himself to care.

He nearly drops his keys when her hands slide down to cup his backside, but manages to get the door open, get them both onto the seat with Lorelai straddling him, and possibly even close the door.

Now, there is no way he can drive them anywhere less crowded, as the only thing he can see are Lorelai's breasts, he is pretty sure he left the keys in the lock, and they are crowded together in the passenger seat, but whatever part of his brain that is functioning decides they are parked in a dark spot and nobody can see anything anyway and Lorelai tastes way too damn good to stop kissing her just to move the car.

Besides, he now has his hands up her shirt, which his brain had missed somehow, but fortunately, he is all there when he runs his fingers over her nipples and feels her gasp against his lips.

He is absolutely positive that he could die right now, and be perfectly happy. Dying with Lorelai Gilmore's breasts in his hands, nipples eagerly straining for more attention, and her gasps and sighs in his ears.

Then she rocks her hips forward, and if he dies now, parts of his anatomy will be really pissed.

So he returns the pressure, and tries to separate his awareness into enough parts to enjoy all of this and remember it in detail later. Her shirt trying to slide back down over his hands, her warmth straddling him, her hair falling around his face like a curtain, her lips curved in a moan as he lowers his mouth to her neck.

Her hands tighten around his neck, and she presses herself even closer to him, as he tries to figure out how to get her shirt off without moving his hands or his lips. And then her shirt is gone, as she tugs it over her head, and returns to unbuttoning his shirt, which he had missed her doing somehow.

If he, his brain, and his anatomy had all been calm, he might have been worried by these apparent blackouts, but the fact that he was just lowering his mouth to touch her nipple meant that he wasn't worried about anything.

He had thought her breast felt good in his _hands_. That was nothing to how she tastes.

And her hands are hot on his back, where she pushed his shirt back as far as she could, undone to all but the last button. And she is running her hands from his back to his chest, and making very agreeable noises, like the ones he had imagined her making when he started feeding her strawberries, but this was better, because the only dessert around were her breasts in front of his, and her warm body pressed up tight against him in the front seat of the truck.

And as he sucks on her nipple, he tries to keep one hand on her other breast, and use the other hand to get his last button undone on his shirt. She tries to help him, and curses under her breath as they both fumble, but then she is leaning back against the dashboard while he struggles to get his shirt off completely.

This angle allows him to reach much more of her chest, as well as being able to explore her legs and..other parts a little easier.

He returns to worshiping her breasts, but allows his hands to slide up her thighs, which tighten under his hands as she rocks her hips up in encouragement.

And God, he has no idea how he is going to get her pants off in this cramped situation, but he is going to, or die trying.

Lorelai evidently agrees, by her breathy moans and enthusiastic wiggling as he struggles to get her pants down over her hips. He can only get them down so far with Lorelai still straddling him, so he gives up his quest for the moment to explore all the new skin he hasn't tasted yet.

She inhales sharply when he sucks on her belly, which makes him smile up at her and dip his tongue in her belly button.

Her smile is blinding, and Luke gets a surge of happiness so strong, he just stops and stares at her.

She catches her breath, and watches him watch her for a second. Then she leans down, almost hesitantly, and kisses him softly.

He frames her face in his hands, and just lets himself feel everything for a moment. It is overwhelming and amazing, and if he was anyone other that who he is, he might have tears in his eyes.

They breathe each other in, and Luke keeps his eyes open so he can watch her.

Lorelai, for once, for all that they are in the passenger seat of his truck, in the parking lot of a restaurant, looks almost shy as she ducks her head and presses a kiss to his chest. He shivers as she exhales and shifts in his lap, and he pulls her weight towards him.

She curls up in his lap like a cat, tucking her knees underneath the steering wheel, and sighs into his mouth.

Hands trail up his sides, raising goose bumps, and her lips curve up in a smile from where she presses kisses to his throat.

His fingers wander down her spine, settling at her hips.

And then she gives him a naughty smile, and unbuttons his pants.

Just before his brain shuts down permanently, he remembers that the seat reclines.

This is fortunate, as she is working his zipper down and humming something lewd under her breath, which means that all the blood in his body is nowhere near his brain.

He finds the lever and they lurch backwards. Lorelai is knocked off balance and ends up back in his lap, which is not a bad thing, as they now have several more inches of room, and he doesn't want to waste the opportunity to get her pants off.

She isn't wasting any time either, and keeps swatting his hands away as he struggles to get her pants any further than before. Her hands are too busy sliding his pants off, her mouth hot against his ear, whispering naughty suggestions as he lifts his hips to help her in any way possible.

His pants are caught around one ankle, but he is watching Lorelai shimmy out of her pants, in a move a contortionist probably couldn't have pulled off.

And they are both naked, or close enough, and it isn't a bed and it doesn't have candles or chocolate or even fully reclining seats, but it is all he ever wanted.

And she is laughing into his mouth as he kisses her, and his hands are cradling her to him and she is warm and willing and Lorelai.

She gasps as he enters her, and he thinks he has never heard anything so amazing.

And it's perfect.

END.


End file.
